Good Girl, Bad Boy
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: Su is a very naive girl with a rocking voice. Yoru is a theif that owns a singing and dancing school. They meet in the craziest way possible! But, what would happen if Yoru fell for Su? And what would happen when Su moved in with Yoru after she got kicked out of her house and Yoru's girlfriend Adella gets jealous?


**Me-Hey, you guys. Last night, I checked the web and I felt so goddamned proud.**

**Amu-Huh? Why?**

**Me-I'm gonna be the first one to write a SuxYoru story! :3**

**Ikuto-*claps* Congrats for you.**

**Me-Hey! Be happy about it! I get to be the first for something!**

**Daichi- *sweat drops* That's because you're the only one that supports that pairing...**

**Ran-Daichi...! Let her believe what she wants to believe!**

**Me-...**

**Tadase-Eyes for Vova only does not own Shugo Chara, Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato, Dubstepped Bad Romance, or Perfect Two by Auburn!**

**Amu-And read on!**

* * *

**Su's POV**

I ran as fast as I could back to the small house Amu had rented after graduating from high school, trying my best to keep myself under control.

Ever since Amu gave us the house and left to live with Tadase, Miki had become the boss. And if there was one thing she hated the most, it was singing. Kiseki had mysteriously vanished two years ago and Miki suspected that he was dead. She had become emotionless and never wanted the place to be lively, even though Ran tried her hardest to break that rule.

I really wanted to sing, since I was born with the gift of a good voice. Amu and the others had encouraged me to live out my dream, but Miki forbid me to sneak out at night just to go out and live my dream.

Singing was considered my passion and I wanted to express that.

So, Ran let me use her dancing studio to practice my singing and possibly if I wanted to incorporate dancing, I tried my best to dance. However, my weakest point was dancing and Kusukusu was the only one who how to dance, but how could I drag her all the way over to Osaka from Belgium? She became a dance teacher at a school there.

I sighed before rapping on Ran's bedroom window.

Ran came up to her window and smiled once she saw me and opened it.

"Did I make it in time?" I questioned.

"Just barely. Miki almost barged into your room, but I managed to convince her to stay in the living room because you really needed to rest." Ran explained as she closed the window.

"You, Ran? You convincing people? Last time I checked, you were horrible at convincing people." I stated while narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

Ran laughed.

"Well, I suggest that you go get changed into some PJS and hit the sack. You made me tired while waiting for you to come back from Sparks." Ran pointed out.

I nodded.

"I think I'll go do that. My voice is too tired and I want to rest it or else it will crack and I won't be able to sing." I said before heading out of Ran's room.

I headed down the dark hallway and stumbled into a room.

I sighed in relief as I turned on the lights and saw my room staring at me.

_"Thank god Miki's knocked out on the couch. I guess I could head to the studio for a bit. I mean, who cares if it's three thirty in the morning? Nobody's up at this time unless you go clubbing." _I thought to myself as I stripped out of my dark navy blue and creamy white tank top, black frilly miniskirt, and black biker boots with buckles on it.

I changed over into a dark purple tank top with studs on it that created a seashell in the front with my black yoga pants that were flexible enough for me to move around in and my black and blue tennis shoes. I pulled my hair out of its bouncy ponytail, watching it cascade down to my waist in the mirror.

I quietly snuck out and crawled behind the couch Miki was sleeping on in the living room.

I rose my head up and sighed in relief before scampering off to the studio. I turned on the lights and sighed.

The room had mirrors all over with a wood bar on a row of mirrors leading to the window. Truth be told, this used to be where the girl who lived her last did ballet practice in. Ran made it her training studio, but gave it to me instead cuz she got completely bored of it.

I walked up to my stereo and heard it begin to play a dubstepped version of Bad Romance by Lady Gaga.

I then began to sing.

* * *

_Oh oh oh whoaaaaa whoa whoa_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh oh oh whoaaaa whoa whoa_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah rah rahahah_

_Roma roma roma_

_Gaga ooh la la_

_What's you bad romance?_

_Rah rah rahahah_

_Roma roma roma_

_Gaga ooh la la_

_What your bad romance?_

_(Romance)_

_(Romance)_

_(Romance)_

_(Romance)_

_I want your ugly_

_I want your disease_

_I want your everything_

_As long as it's free_

_I want your love_

_Love _

_Love_

_Love_

_I want your love_

_(Hey!)_

_I want your drama_

_The touch of your hand_

_I want your leather-studded_

_Kiss in the sand_

_I want your love_

_Love _

_Love_

_Love_

_I want your love_

_Walk_

_Walk_

_Fashion, baby_

_Work it_

_Move that thing crazy_

_Walk _

_Walk_

_Fashion, baby_

_Work it_

_Move that thing crazy_

_Walk_

_Walk_

_Fashion, baby_

_Work it_

_Move that thing crazy_

_Walk_

_Walk_

_Passion, baby_

_Work it_

_I'm a freak, baby_

_... ... ..._

_You and me can write a _

_Bad Romance_

_(Romance)_

_(Romance)_

_(Romance)_

_... ... ..._

_I want your horror_

_I want your design_

_Cuz you're a criminal_

_As long as you're mine_

_I want your love_

_Love_

_Love_

_Love_

_I want your love_

_... ... ..._

_I want your psycho_

_Your vertical stick_

_Want you in my rear window_

_Baby, you're sick_

_I want your love_

_Love_

_Love_

_Love_

_I want your love_

_... ... ..._

_Walk_

_Walk_

_Fashion, baby_

_Work it_

_Move that thing crazy_

_Walk_

_Walk_

_Fashion, baby_

_Work it_

_Move that thing crazy_

_Walk_

_Walk_

_Fashion, baby_

_Work it_

_Move that thing crazy_

_Walk_

_Walk _

_Fashion, baby_

_Work it_

_Move that thing crazy_

_Walk _

_Walk_

_Passion, baby_

_Work it_

_I'm a freak, baby_

_... ... ..._

_I want your love_

_And I want your revenge_

_I want your love_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_J'ai ton amour_

_Et je veux ton revenge_

_J'ai ton amour_

_(Amour)_

_(Amour)_

_(Amour)_

_(Amour)_

_... ... ..._

_Caught in a bad romance_

_(Romance)_

_(Romance)_

_... ... ..._

_You and me could write a _

_Bad romance_

_(Romance)_

_(Romance)_

_... ... ..._

_Caught in a bad romance_

_(Romance)_

_(Romance)_

_... ... ..._

* * *

The song stopped playing and it switched over to a next song. I sighed before walking over to the stereo and pressed forward. I then reached Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato and began to sing that.

* * *

_The day I_

_First met you_

_You told me_

_"You'd never fall in love"_

_Now that I_

_Get you_

_I know fear_

_Is what it really was_

_Now here we are_

_So close_

_Yet so far_

_Haven't I passed the test?_

_When will_

_You realize_

_Baby_

_I'm not like_

_The rest_

_Don't wanna break _

_Your heart_

_Wanna give_

_Your heart a break_

_I know you're scared_

_It's wrong_

_Like you might_

_Make a mistake_

_There's just_

_One life to live_

_And there's no time_

_To waste_

_(To waste)_

_So let me_

_Give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

_Lemme _

_Give your heart a break_

_Your heart_

_A break_

_Oh_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_... ..._

_On Sunday_

_You went home alone_

_There were_

_Tears in your eyes_

_I called your_

_Cell phone_

_My love_

_But you did not reply_

_The world is ours_

_If we want it_

_We can take it_

_If you just_

_Take my hand_

_There's no_

_Turning back now_

_Baby_

_Try to understand!_

_Don't wanna break_

_Your heart_

_Wanna give_

_Your heart a break_

_I know you're scared_

_It's wrong_

_Like you might_

_Make a mistake_

_There's just_

_One life to live_

_And there's no time_

_To waste_

_(To waste)_

_So let me_

_Give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

_Lemme_

_Give your heart a break_

_Your heart_

_A break_

_There's just so much_

_You can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Lemme_

_Give your heart a break_

_Your heart_

_A break_

_Oh_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_... ..._

_When your lips_

_Are on my lips_

_And our hearts_

_Beat as one_

_But you slip_

_Out of my fingertips_

_... ..._

_Everytime you run_

_Whoa_

_Whoaaaa_

_oh oh_

_... ..._

_Don't wanna break_

_Your heart_

_Wanna give _

_Your heart a break_

_I know you're scared_

_It's wrong_

_Like you might_

_Make a mistake_

_There's just_

_One life to live_

_And there's no time_

_To waste_

_(To waste)_

_So let me_

_Give your heart a break_

_Cause you've been hurt before_

_I can see it_

_In your eyes_

_You try to_

_Smile away_

_Some things_

_You can't disguise_

_Don't wanna break_

_Your heart_

_Maybe I can_

_Ease the ache_

_(The ache)_

_So let me_

_Give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

_Lemme_

_Give your heart a break_

_Your heart_

_A break_

_There's just so much_

_You could take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Lemme_

_Give your heart a break_

_Your heart_

_A break_

_Oh_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_... ..._

_The day I_

_First met you_

_You told me_

_"You'd never fall in love"_

_... ..._

* * *

It stopped and it began to play another song.

For a second, I thought I heard someone coming down the hall, but I shook it off, realizing that it was just my imagination.

_"Oh my god, I feel like I could sing forever! Well, I guess I'll sing one more song before I go to bed." _I thought to myself tiredly.

* * *

**Ran's POV**

I couldn't help but feel like Su hadn't gone to sleep when she said that she was going to bed. Even if she was telling the truth, I still had that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_"I wonder..." _I trailed off in my thoughts before getting out of bed and heading down the hall to Su's room.

"Su?" I called out as I reached her door.

It was slightly opened ajar and I began to wonder if she really did go to sleep. I walked into her room and turned on the lights.

The place was as clean as ever and the bed was still made up. The only thing that had moved was her laundry bin that had her clothes in it by her closet door instead of by her dresser and that deep blue scrunchie was not on that vanity when she last came into the room.

"Oh god...did she run away?" I asked myself.

I smacked myself, telling myself that she would never run away unless it was for a good reason.

_"I better go find her or else Miki will wake up and have a fit due to the mass amount of alcohol she just downed." _I thought to myself before sneaking downstairs and tip-toeing past Miki.

I felt like she went to the studio as I turned the corner.

I saw some light coming out from the slight crack in the door that led to the studio and an angelic voice on the other side.

I smacked my forehead, realizing something.

"Oh god...she's singing once again. And it's, what, four in the morning?" I asked myself as I peered through the crack and watched her sing.

* * *

**Su's POV**

_Oooh_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_You can be_

_The peanut butter_

_To my jelly_

_You can be_

_The butterflies I feel_

_In my belly_

_You can be_

_The captain_

_And I can be_

_Your first mate_

_You can be _

_The chills that I feel_

_On our first date_

_You can be_

_The hero_

_And I can be_

_Your sidekick_

_You can be_

_The tear that I'll cry_

_If we ever split_

_You can be_

_The rain from the cloud_

_When it's storming_

_Or you can be_

_The sun that shines_

_Early in the morning_

_... ..._

_Don't know_

_If I could ever be_

_Without you_

_Cause boy,_

_You complete me_

_And in time_

_I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple_

_To my pie_

_You're the straw_

_To my berry_

_You're the smoke_

_To my high_

_And you're the one_

_I wanna marry_

_Cause you're the one_

_For me_

_(For me)_

_And I'm the one_

_For you_

_(For you)_

_Take the both of us_

_(Of us)_

_And we're_

_The perfect two_

_Yeah_

_We're the perfect two_

_Ohhh_

_We're the perfect two_

_Ohhh_

_Baby_

_Me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_... ..._

* * *

I spun around and did a ballerina stunt. Ran had taught me a year after she quit and I had practiced them, hoping to get into a school that taught both singing and dancing. I really needed to learn how to dance, anyway...

* * *

_You can be_

_The prince_

_And I can be_

_Your princess_

_You can be_

_The sweet tooth_

_And I can be_

_The dentist_

_You can be_

_The shoes_

_And I can be_

_The laces_

_You can be_

_The heart_

_That I spill_

_On the pages_

_You can be_

_The vodka_

_And I can be_

_The chaser_

_You can be_

_The pencil_

_And I can be_

_The paper_

_You can be_

_As cold_

_As the winter weather_

_But I don't care_

_As long as we're_

_T-O-G-E-T-H-E-R~_

_... ..._

_Don't know_

_If I could ever be_

_Without you_

_Cause boy,_

_You complete me_

_And in time_

_I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple_

_To my pie_

_You're the straw_

_To my berry_

_You're the smoke_

_To my high_

_And you're the one_

_I wanna marry_

_Cause you're the one_

_For me_

_(For me)_

_And I'm the one_

_For you_

_(For you)_

_Take the both of us_

_(Of us)_

_And we're_

_The perfect two_

_Yeah_

_We're the perfect two_

_Ohhh_

_We're the perfect two_

_Ohhh_

_Baby_

_Me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_Yeahhh_

_... ..._

_You know that_

_I'll never doubt you_

_And you know_

_That I think_

_About you_

_And you know_

_That I can't live_

_Without you_

_Nooo_

_Ooooooh_

_I love the way_

_That you smile_

_And maybe_

_In just a while_

_I can see me_

_Walk down the aisle_

_Oooooh_

_Cause you're the apple_

_To my pie_

_You're the straw_

_To my berry_

_You're the smoke_

_To my high_

_And you're the one_

_I wanna marry_

_Cause you're the one_

_For me_

_(For me)_

_And I'm the one_

_For you_

_(For you)_

_Take the both of us_

_(Of us)_

_And we're_

_The perfect two_

_Yeah_

_We're the perfect two_

_Ohhh_

_We're the perfect two_

_Ohhh_

_Baby_

_Me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_Yeahh_

_... ..._

* * *

I finished dancing just as I heard someone clapping.

"Nice job, Su. But I suggest that you head to bed. It's four fifteen." Ran informed.

"Wah! Since when did you get here?!" I exclaimed.

"I heard you sing that entire song. Now, hurry up before Miki suddenly wakes up." she told me.

I groaned as I turned off the stereo, which was playing Only Girl In The World by Rihanna, and turned off the lights. (A/N: And no, I don't own Only Girl In The World by Rihanna.)

"Ran, you're no fun...!" I whined, which made her laugh as we left the studio.

* * *

**Me-And there you have it! And too bad if I get no reviews or any flames, cuz I'm continuing unless I have severe writer's block.**

**Su-Yippee!**

**Yoru-Where's me-nya?**

**Me-You're coming soon.**

**Yoru-Boo.**

**Ran-xD**

**Miki-And why in the world am I so strict?!**

**Kiseki-And why did I go missing?!**

**Me-Cuz that's what I wanted, stoo-pid~**

**Miki and Kiseki-...**

**Amu-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


End file.
